What Happens Next?
by kbcountry37
Summary: This is my speculation based on S3 of Supergirl. What happens after the S3 finale? This is what I hope for next season and beyond. I'm well aware of the fact that we are only near midseason, but I often speculate out for a while, and next season is pretty much a guarantee. And we all need something happy right now to help us through the rough times to come and the hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Kara's mind begins to slowly wake up. She hears monitors around her and soft murmurs of a few voices.

The more awake she became, the more aware of where she was. A bed in the DEO medical bay, under a yellow sun lamp.

She opens her eyes and sees Mon-El sitting by her side on the stool laying over the side of the bed asleep. Almost like he'd been there whole time. Which, he probably had, knowing him.

Since their reconciliation, he's been nothing but the sweetest man. Everything she'd ever wanted, and she had it again.

Until Reign tried to kill her, or so she thought. Mon-El kept worrying about losing Kara more everyday and was determined to never lose the one thing he loves above all else again, her.

Kara grabs Mon-El's hand and gives it squeeze, one that would break the bones of a human. Her man isn't human though, and good thing too, cause she wants nothing more than to show him what he's done means to her.

She doubts she'll never ever be able to truly show him how much it means to her. She's never been more grateful to know someone loves her like he does. She never thought she'd get to feel loved like this again, much less from Mon-El.

Mon-El feels the squeeze on his hand and sleepily wakes up. He turns his head and smiles at her. "You're awake." He states.

"I am." She says with a smile.

Mon-El sighs and says, "You scared me, Kara. The one thing I spent centuries trying to prevent from happening and it happened anyway. I'm grateful I'd worked out a plan with Brainiac 5 to bring you back, just in case we failed. I'm so happy it worked. You're safe now, Kara."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Kara, you got killed by Reign, despite me trying to prevent it. I did all I could to stop it. We all did. It took all of us to kill her." Mon-El states.

"Really? Then, how am I here? Alive?" She asks him.

"The resurrection ritual Brainy and I created as backup. The world needs you, Kara. I need you. I lived without you for 7 years. In misery. Figuring a way out to save your life so I could be with you again. My only reason to live is you, Kara. I love you that much." Mon-El says.

With tears in her eyes, she smiles at him and raises her left hand to his right cheek and says, "You sweet man. I love you too. You spent 12,000 years in stasis for me, Mon-El. You time traveled to save my life. You have literally rewritten time for me so we could be together. You literally resurrected me from the dead with the power of our love. I doubt I can ever repay you for this."

"You don't have to, Kara. I told you once I wasn't a very strong man. I mean that. You are my weakness, Kara. My lead, if you will." Mon-El states.

"No lead jokes, ever again. Do you know know how often I had that device slapped in my face while you were gone? Every day. Do I regret my decision, our decision? No. You're alive. You've been cured. We have each other again. We can finally get what we both have only dreamed of. A life together, saving National City as partners." Kara states.

"It was always my hope, too. It's all I've ever wanted." Mon-El states. "The one thing in my entire life I have wanted was you. To love you. Help you save the world."

With happy tears running down her cheeks, Kara smiles at him and sits up slowly, "How did I find you?"

"In a pod. Twice." Mon-El jokes. "It's fate, Kara. You're my heart and soul. My soul mate. I knew years ago. I'm never letting you go again."

Kara hits his arm at his joke, but tearfully smiles at him. "I'm never letting you go either, you sweet man." She leans over and gently kisses him on the lips. She feels him deepen the kiss and she grabs his hair and pulls him closer. They broke the kiss when they began running out of breath. Both heaving from the kiss, they touch foreheads and look in each other's eyes. Both of them full of happy tears.

Alex walks in and sees her sister sitting up and cuddling Mon-El. She smiles. This past year has been so difficult on all of them. But knowing that her sister has a man who changed time to save her life so he could love her and be with her again makes her so happy. Alex has had her reservations about Mon-El. Especially after his return. But she realized the extent of what his plan was and what he had done. She was so impressed that she would never say an ill word to him again. He saved Kara's life. And hasn't left her side since.

"You're awake." Alex states. Kara turns her head to her sister and smiles.

"Yeah. No thanks, to this sweet man." She sends a smile to Mon-El. He can't help but return it.

"Mon-El, can I speak to you for a moment?" Alex asks.

Mon-El turns his head towards Alex and says, "Sure, Alex." He stands up to leave and asks Kara, "You'll be ok?"

"Never better." She states with a smile.

"Ok." He leans down and places a kiss on her forehead. He follows Alex out of the room and into another room that Kara can't use her super hearing to hear what they are saying in.

Alex closes the door and Mon-El nervously turns around and asks Alex, "What's so urgent you need to pull me from Kara's side?"

"I want to apologize, Mon-El. For how I treated you when you returned. I was so scared for Kara. She shut down for 6 months after you left. Pushed us all away. She missed you so much. When she saw you again she was so happy and relived. Then you dropped the bomb on her heart. She shut down again. All her progress was gone. I wanted to strangle you." Alex stated.

"You almost succeeded." Mon-El joked.

"I had to protect her, Alex. If she knew what I was up to, she would've stopped me. She's so stubborn. I love that about her, but it's quite annoying at times."

"Tell me about it." Alex replies.

"Then everything came out into the open and I was floored. I couldn't believe what I had heard. All I knew was I had to protect my little sister."

"My only mission was to save Kara. Prevent her death or resurrect her if I couldn't. The latter came to pass." Mon-El states.

"This world needs Supergirl. I need Kara. I know you do. Believe me, life without her alive sucks. I resolved myself to save her and come back to her. It may have been somewhat selfish, but the world died without her. My heart died without her."

"Mon-El, I get it. You love my sister. I've never once questioned that, except right after your return, but once things began to be revealed, I realized that you did this for her. I'll never question your love for Kara again." Alex stated. She hugs Mon-El and he gently hugs her back.

"Thanks, Alex." Mon-El states. "I have a question I want to ask you while we are in here."

"Sure. What's up?" Alex asks. "I want to marry Kara. I can't lose her, Alex. I want forever with her. Just the thought of losing her makes my chest hurt. I want your permission to propose." Mon-El states.

Alex smiles and says, "Of course. Any man who does what you just did to prove your love, deserves to get to marry my sister. She'll say yes, of that I can count on it. She adores you, Mon-El. You make her so happy. This will make her ecstatic."

Mon-El hugs Alex just tight enough to not hurt her with his super strength. "I need to get back to her." He states.

"Ok, and Mon-El - " Alex says.

"Yeah." He replies. "When you propose, make sure that ring is the best money can buy. I'll help if needed. My sister deserves the best. Especially after all you've done for her. Let the world know it, Mon-El. Let everyone know that she's yours." Alex stated with some happy tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, Alex. I'll keep that in mind. I already have an idea of what I want. I need Winn's help." Mon-El states.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to help. He's your buddy, right. And Kara's best friend. He wants the best for both of you too. He'll be eager and very pleased to help with such an amazing symbol of love between you and Kara." Alex says.

"Thanks again, Alex." Mon-El says. Mon-El turns and walks out of the room. He super speeds back to Kara's side.

"Back so soon?" Kara asks.

"Of course. I can't keep my girl waiting." Mon-El says. He leans over to kiss her cheek. He sits down on the stool and grabs her left hand. He brings it up to his lips and kisses her knuckles.

She smiles. "I love you, Mon-El."

"I love you, too, Kara. With all I have." Mon-El replies.


	2. Chapter 2

"When can I get out of here? I'm restless." Kara says.

"Kara, you just got resurrected from the dead, honey. Please rest up. Let your powers return." Mon-El says.

"They have. I already feel my strength has returned." Kara states."You know me. I don't stay still long."

"Yes, sadly. I do." Mon-El states with a sigh. "Promise me you'll be safe, Kara. I can't lose you again."

"I will. I'm not going to let anything happen to us." Kara states as she sits up and removes her monitors. With Mon-El's help, she puts on her super suit and gives him a kiss on the lips. "If I need my number 2, I'll send my signal."

"And I'll be there faster than you can only imagine. In suit and ready to help. Your Valor." Mon-El states. Kara smiles and plants one last kiss on his cheek and super speeds out to the balcony and flies up high looking and listening for anyone who needs her help.

Back at the DEO, Mon-El leaves the medical bay and goes in search of Winn. Knowing his buddy is somewhere nearby. He finds him in the control room, like usual. "Hey, buddy." Mon-El states.

"Oh, hi, Mon-El. What can I help you with?" Winn states.

"One, track Kara." Mon-El says.

"Kara's in the med bay." Winn says.

"She said she has her strength back and was restless. I tried to talk her out of it, but sometimes not even I can talk her out of stuff." Mon-El says.

"So, she's out there." Winn says.

"Yep." Mon-El says.

"Why aren't you with her?" Winn asks.

"She wants to see if she can handle it alone. She'll send our signal when she needs me." Mon-El says.

"Ok. Tracking Supergirl." Winn says. Winn turns on the tracking system the DEO has to track Kara (and now Mon-El) while they are on superhero duties. "She's patrolling the city. Nothing much to see." Winn says.

"Good. Hope it stays quiet. I could use a quiet night after everything." Mon-El says. "Don't blame you. How are you holding up?" Winn asks.

"I'm good, Winn. I have my Kara back. All is right in the world." Mon-El says.

"Good. I've never seen her happier than when you two are together." Winn states. Mon-El smiles. "Thanks, Winn."

"I mean it. She's was miserable after you left. And when she saw you on that ship, she was so happy. You are all she wanted, buddy. I hate things happened how they did, but you did it to protect her. I can't fault you for that." Winn states.

"Thanks." Mon-El smiles. "Actually, Winn, I need a favor."

"What is it, buddy?" Winn states. "I need your help designing an engagement ring for Kara. I got permission from Alex to propose. And I want a ring that will stand up to her strength. Something she can always wear, so everyone knows she's mine and how much I love her." Mon-El states.

During the midst of Mon-El's speech, Winn turns his chair to Mon-El and stands up. He hugs him and says, "Buddy, that's amazing! Of course! You and Kara are made for each other! She deserves only the best, and after you have changed time to save her life, I doubt there's another man out there who can square up."

Mon-El laughs and says, "Thanks, Winn."

"So, this ring. Any ideas?" Winn asks.

"Nth metal band. It will stand to her strength. Diamonds, also will stand to her strength. Lots, of diamonds. As many as we can afford. Alex said she'd help." Mon-El says.

"I'll pitch in too. Kara deserves the best." Winn says. "Nth metal is very rare. I think J'onn has a small supply somewhere. Let me look."

"Ok." Mon-El says.

"I'm so excited, buddy. I better be best man!" Winn says.

Mon-El laughs and says, "Who else?"

Winn leaves to do his search.

Mon-El sits down and listens for Kara through the tracking system. "Valor, I need back up!" Kara says.

"On my way, Supergirl!" Mon-El states through the speaker to Kara. "Hey, Winn, gotta go help Kara. Thanks for looking."

"No problem. I'll continue my search. Right now, I'm your eyes and ears. Go help your girl." Winn says.

"Right on!" Mon-El says. He super speeds into his suit and takes to the skies. He meets up with Kara in about a minute.

"Wow, that was fast." Kara says.

"Anything for you, Supergirl." Mon-El says.

"What are we up against?" "I need you to go to the other side of the building and sneak in behind the suspect. There's three of them in the building according to my X-ray vision." Kara states.

In the time gone, Mon-El's powers grew. Equal to Kara's, he looks to see and she's right. "You're right. Ok, I'm going around back." He super speeds to the back of the building and creeps inside, using his X-ray vision to guide him because of the darkness. In his comms, he hears Kara's breathing and can also hear her heart beating faster. He whispers, "Don't be nervous. I'm right here."

"I'm trying. With everything that's happened, I'm guess getting used to this may take time again. Glad I have you." Kara says.

"You will always have me, Supergirl." Mon-El says. They both silently creep to where they saw the life signs and make their entrances.

"Who's there?" One of the people says. Mon-El appears in front of them.

"And who are you?" Another asks. "The name's Valor. I'm a close friend of Supergirl's and I'm here to help you. We both are." Mon-El says.

Kara walks out of the shadows and the people scream. "I thought you died!" One yells.

"Oh, I did. But my friend Valor saved my life and helped me come back. He never gives up on me. Or I him. We are a team now. Where one is, the other never far behind." Kara says.

"Just what are you guys doing in here? Looks very suspicious." Mon-El states.

"Just trying to get warm for the night. It's unseasonably cold tonight." One person says."Neither of you would know, would you?"

"No, we can't feel the changes in the temperatures on Earth." Kara states.

"There are places in the city made to help keep people warm. Supergirl and I want to help you." Mon-El says. "We don't want your help, Valor." One of the people says.

"And I ain't going to no shelter." The third person says.

Mon-El X-rayed the room and noticed something off. He motions to Kara and she looks too.

Kara nods at him.

He smiles in acknowledgment.

Kara goes over to where she sees the oddity and gasps. There's a glow to it. A green glow. She feels weak. "Uh oh. Valor, it's Kryptonite! Help!"

Mon-El super speeds to Kara and picks her up in his arms. And moves her away. "Let me handle this, you take care of them." He says.

"Valor, no." Kara says.

"I'm not a Kryptonian, Supergirl! I'm also immune to my lead allergy, meaning I'm more invulnerable than you are. So, please let me collect this. Remember, losing you is not an option. I did not travel through time and spend 12,000 years in stasis for nothing, Supergirl. I did that for you, so please when I say let me handle this. Let me handle it!" Mon-El states.

"Okay. When you put it like that." Kara says.

"We can hear you." One voice says. "Yeah, you two are definitely more than friends." The second voice says.

Mon-El turns around and says, "Ok, maybe so. But don't tell people that. To the world we are partners. Very close friends."

"But you two are together, aren't you?" The first person asks.

Kara blushes and says, "Yes, he's my boyfriend." "I knew it. Even during the tv reports, it's rather obvious. You can't hide something like that." The second person says, a woman.

"Well, Thanks. But how did you get your hands on the one substance that can kill Supergirl? Because I will not let her near that." Mon-El asks.

"What are you talking about?" Person three asks.

Mon-El turns around and points to the glowing green item in the far corner. "That" He says.

"Oh." Person one says shakily.

"Oh?" Kara asks. "Why do you have Kryptonite?"

"After Reign and everything else that's happened, Earth is very wary of alien help still." Person 3 says.

"As they should be." Mon-El states from the corner. "There are good aliens. Supergirl and I are prime examples. Both of us come from horrible planets and we both figured out that using our powers for good of mankind to help the people of Earth is better in the long run. It took Supergirl teaching me that, but I learned."

"Exactly." Kara replies in agreement. "Kara?" Winn states in comms.

"Yes, Winn." Kara replies.

"Mon-El's right about the Kryptonite. It's not pure. It's unstable according to my scans. It will explode soon. Get out of there. The last thing any of us want is to lose you again. We can't bear that. Mon-El will lose his mind again. I will too. Please listen to him, Kara. To me." Winn states.

Kara looks at Mon-El and sighs. "Fine." She gives Mon-El a nod and super speeds out of the building and into the sky above.

Back inside, Mon-El grabs the Kryptonite and speeds out of the building with it going as far from Kara as possible. "Winn, where do I put this so it doesn't fall into bad hands again or hurt Kara?"

"Have you tried the bay? Surely, no one would find it down there." Winn states.

"Winn, remember who you found down there." Mon-El states.

"Oh, right, buddy. Sorry." Winn states.

"But you might be onto something." Mon-El states. With that, he speeds into the sky and flies to the bay.

"Valor, what are you doing?" Kara asks him. "Disposing of the Kryptonite. Hiding it somewhere that you can't come in contact with it, Supergirl." Mon-El states. With that, he drops his altitude and goes into the water. He zooms it to bottom and drops it. Mon-El then tries to return to the surface, but he starts having trouble. And since he can't talk underwater, he can't communicate. "Crap." He thinks. "Kara's gonna kill me if this doesn't work."

"Mon-El! Mon-El!" Winn yells into the comms. The scans show Mon-El's coordinates that he's still underwater in the bay. "Kara, Mon-El hasn't surfaced yet. I'm worried."

"I'm on it." Kara says. "No!" Winn yelps. "The Kryptonite!"

"This is my boyfriend. The man of my dreams. I don't care about Kryptonite! I can't lose him!" Kara cries.

"I'm on it!" J'onn states on comms. "Mon-El was right, you don't go near Kryptonite, ever again, Kara."

Kara sighs in frustration. "I guess I'll go to the DEO and get his bed ready in the med bay."

"Good thinking." J'onn says. As Kara speeds back to the DEO, J'onn flies to the bay. "Agent Schott, where are his coordinates?" J'onn asks.

"You're right above him, sir. He should be right below you." Winn states.

With that, J'onn plunged into the water and sees Mon-El struggling. His blue cape flowing behind him. He swims to him and grabs him. They both surface about 30 seconds later. "Found him. He's alive. Just needs to rest up overnight. He'll be fine." J'onn announces on comms. He can hear both Winn and Kara cheering. J'onn flies an unconscious Mon-El back to the DEO and takes him to his bed in the med bay.

Alex and Kara are waiting. "Oh, thank, Rao! He's safe!" Kara exclaims. She runs to his side and runs her fingers through his drenched hair. "Let's get him dry and out of his super suit, so he can be comfortable." Alex says, "I'll let you handle that. You're his girlfriend."

"Thanks, Alex." Kara says with a hug to her sister. "I'll be back to put his monitor on him so we can make sure his vitals are ok." Alex states.

"Ok." Kara says. With that, Kara slips his super suit off him and dries him off. She places him in some comfy pajamas that she knows he likes and takes a towel to his wet hair and face. "You darling man. You really would die for me, wouldn't you?"

About 10 minutes later, Alex walks in and places his monitor on his arm. "He's fine, Kara. All his vitals are in range for a Daxamite."

Kara sighs. "I know he spent years in the future doing this stuff, but I'll never get over how selfless he's become. He almost died protecting me again."

"I think it's part of being your partner and boyfriend. He knows the risks, Kara. He prevented a Kryptonite bomb from taking you out. We only just got you back. We're all scared to lose you again. Especially after what he's been through to save you." Alex states.

"I know. Logically, I know." Kara says.

"He'll probably wake up in a few hours. I'm heading home." Alex says. "Good night, sis. Love you."

"Love you too, Alex." Kara replies. With that, she waits for Mon-El to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Kara wakes and notices her position leaning over Mon-El's bed. She lifts her head and sees his eyes open. "Oh, thank, Rao! Mon-El, you scared the crap out me." She hits his arm with more strength than she would normally give. He can take it, unlike most of the rest of the world around her.

"Ow! Sorry, Kara! The last thing I wanted was a Kryptonite bomb blowing you up. I did just bring you back from the dead. I doubt you want me to time travel to fix that again." Mon-El states.

"No, no. I don't want that. I'm sorry, Mon-El. I see your point." Kara says.

"Good. Thanks for the comfy clothes. I'm glad I didn't wake up in my suit. I love it, but there are times where that cape gets heavy, even with the super strength." Mon-El states.

"Oh, I agree. It's nice to get comfy sometimes." Kara says.

"You're still in your suit, Kara. Go put on comfy clothes. I'll be right here." Mon-El states.

Kara super speeds to the room where she keeps extra clothes, and changes quickly. She then speeds back to Mon-El's bed side.

"I didn't say that fast, but I'll take it." Mon-El said with a smile.

"Good. I'm gonna get us some food. Neither of us have had much in a few days and I'm starving. You know this alien metabolism." Kara says.

Mon-El laughs and says, "Yes. I do know. I'm there too."

"Good." Kara says with a smile and kisses him on the forehead. "I'll be right back. If Alex or Winn drop by let them know where I am, please."

"I will." Mon-El says.

A few hours later, both Kara and Mon-El had had their share and were full. They were smiling and joking with each other when Alex walked in.

"Well, looks like my favorite superhero couple has recovered from their tribulations." Alex states.

"I never want to have both of you as patients in 24 hours again, unless the world really is ending.

You didn't have to go out there Kara, resulting in Mon-El backing you up and almost drowning in the bay."

"I told her it was a bad idea." Mon-El states. "Do you ever listen to me, Kara?"

"No, she doesn't until it's too late." Alex states. "Listen to your man, sis. His instincts are usually spot on."

"Yes." Kara states with a groan. "I know. After everything that's happened, I should realize that, shouldn't I?"

"You should." Mon-El replies smugly.

"Oh, like your ego needs to be stroked, Mon-El." Kara says while rolling her eyes.

"Go home and rest, you two. If we need Supergirl and Valor, you will get called. I'm putting you on reserve for now. You just need some peace to enjoy each other's company. You haven't had that since your reconciliation." Alex said.

"Thanks, sis. Means a lot." Kara says.

Mon-El nods in agreement. "You head home and rest, Kara. I need to chat with Winn about something. I'll be there shortly. We can binge watch one of the shows you wanted to watch with me before everything went to hell."

"Ok, I'd love that." Kara says with a smile and a kiss to his cheek. She happily leaves the med bay, knowing tonight she'd finally get to cuddle up to the man of her dreams in their bed after what felt like an eternity.

A few weeks later, and Kara and Mon-El were happier than they'd ever been. The world was as peaceful as it had been in a long time. Neither Supergirl or Valor making many appearances in these few weeks.

Mon-El and Winn had been meeting up to work on Kara's engagement ring, with input from Alex (and crazily enough J'onn) about the design. Kara just guessed Mon-El and Winn were having boys nights. She was glad they were such close friends. Winn needed that, and so did Mon-El.

Mon-El comes into the apartment one afternoon, whistling a tune he'd heard somewhere. He didn't expect to see Kara sitting at the island on her computer. "Isn't she supposed to be at Catco?" He thinks.

Kara looks up at the noise and smiles. "Oh, hi honey! You're here!" She says with a smile.

"I'm here." Mon-El replies with a smile. "Why aren't you at Catco?"

"Oh, James said I could work from home today. He didn't need me at the office." Kara replies.

"Ah. Good. Cause I have a surprise for you." Mon-El states.

Kara looks at him odd and says, "Ok. Anything special?"

Mon-El smiles and says, "Of course." He leans down and kisses her on the cheek. "Go put on one of those pretty dresses and doll yourself up some. I'm taking you out."

Kara looks at him funny and says, "Ok. Thanks, honey. I love you."

"I love you, too." He replies with a smile.

With that he walks into the bedroom, and looks in his own dress clothes. He picks out a nice dress shirt he knows Kara will love and a suit and tie to match. If he's gonna lay it all on the line, he better look the part. Kara deserves everything, and he's willing to give it to her. He hopes he can succeed. He knows he doesn't deserve such an amazing woman, but he loves her so much. He knows now that he needs her in his life, it's not just a matter of want, she's like a drug he doesn't want to stop taking. He knows the withdrawal symptoms and they are hell. He won't be doing that again. Nope. Once he was dressed, he made sure the ring he and Winn had spent countless hours designing and making was safely tucked in his pocket where not even Kara's X-ray vision could see it. If he couldn't see through it, no way she could.

When Kara walks out of the bathroom with her hair and makeup done a little heavier than usual and that dress that made Mon-El's heart about jump from his chest, she sees him sitting there all dashing in his suit and smiles.

"Well, don't you look handsome." Kara states. "I've always loved seeing you dressed up."

Mon-El blushes and says, "Well, you look gorgeous, Kara. I'm undeserving of you, but I just can't let you go. I love you so much." He gets up and hugs her to him and kisses her deeply.

Kara breaks the kiss and says, "I love you too, Mon-El. Now more than I ever have, and I thought I loved you more than anything then. I can never repay you for your symbol of love for me. Not many women have a man who literally changed time for them, but I do." She kisses his cheek and grabs his hand and leads him to the living room.

"I'd do it again if it meant I got to kiss you again." Mon-El says. "Your love is like a drug I refuse to drop."

Kara blushed and kissed him on the lips. "Like that?" She asks him demurely.

"Exactly like that." Mon-El replies.

She smiles at him and grabs his hand. "Well, let's get to where we are going then. You said you have a surprise. I can't wait to see what it is."

"You'll love it." Mon-El says.

They leave the apartment hand in hand and walk down the street making small talk. Mon-El stops her and says, "We're here."

Kara looks at their surroundings and sees a restaurant that is way out of their price range, but she'd always wanted to try. "We're eating here? We can't afford this, Mon-El!"

"Oh, you'd be surprised at what we can afford. Don't worry, Kara. Your sister and Winn helped me with this. I want you to know that you taking me back after everything means to me. Because it means the world, Kara." Mon-El says.

"You are my world, Mon-El. From the moment I realized I was in love with you, I knew then that you were it for me. After you admitted the truth, I couldn't deny my feelings anymore. That I would never be able to love another man, ever." Kara tells him.

Mon-El smiles. "Good thing she's getting proposed to tonight." Mon-El thinks to himself.

He holds the door open and lets her go through first, like the gentleman he is. He follows behind her and they walk to the host stand.

"Can I help you, sir, madame?" The host says.

"Yes. Reservation for two. The name is Matthews." Mon-El says.

Upon his return to this Earth, Mon-El also readapted his human name so he could readapt easier.

"2 for Matthews, come with me." The host said with a smile.

They followed the host and Mon-El pulled Kara's chair out and helped her sit down before sitting himself.

They ordered a bottle of wine that Alex had told Mon-El was Kara's favorite.

Kara gasped, "My favorite wine! Mike!"

Mon-El smiled, "I asked Alex. She told me you liked it a lot. I want this night to be special for you, Kara. You deserve that."

She blushed and smiled, "You put a lot of effort into tonight, didn't you?"

"Yes." Mon-El replies with a blush.

"I love it so far. Wonderful surprise." Kara says.

"This isn't it, Kara. There's more. Way more." Mon-El states.

"Really?" Kara asks giddly.

With a smile he says, "Yes."

The waiter returns with the wine, and then takes their orders. Mon-El making it clear to Kara to get whatever she wanted. He had the bill covered.

"I can't thank you enough for this. I feel so loved." Kara says.

"You know you are, Kara. I sometimes don't know how to put it into words, or even actions to show you how much you mean to me." Mon-El replies.

Kara blushes at his kind words.

The food arrives and they easily talk about things that can be discussed in public. Most of the life they share is very different and hidden from the view of the humans of Earth. So, they are careful not to discuss much of that on dates like this one. As they got closer to dessert, Mon-El began to get more nervous. He wants to marry Kara so bad it hurts. To spend how many more years he has with her. He knows for a fact that they both will out live all their loved ones. They could even live centuries of life together. Something he hopes to have happen.

When the waiter brings dessert, Kara gasps. "You remembered!"

"That Chocolate Pecan Cake is your favorite. Hard to forget. Besides, I must admit that it is good." Mon-El says. "Um, Kara?" He asks.

"Yeah?" She asks. She looks up and doesn't see him sitting in his chair. "Mon-Mike!?"

Mon-El cleared his throat and Kara looked down to her right hand side to see him down on one knee.

Kara gasps and drops her fork to her plate. "What in the world?"

"Kara, You know that I've loved you across dimensions and time itself, I love you so much. More than anything else." He reaches into the special pocket and pulls out her engagement ring. "Kara Danvers, will you make me the happiest man throughout all of time and be my wife?"

Kara gasps.

Mon-El opens up the ring box and smiles at her.

Kara gasps again. "Mike! It's beautiful!"

"No, you're beautiful. This is just a symbol of my love for you." Mon-El tells her.

"The answer is yes. Yes, I'll be your wife." Kara says.

With tears in his eyes he rises to his haunches and kisses Kara. He then takes the ring that he so painstakingly helped Winn design for Kara out of it's box and places it on her left ring finger, where it will sit till the end of time.

Kara looks at the ring and then at Mon-El and says, "This was your surprise?"

"Yes." Mon-El replies.

"Oh, this is the best thing to have ever happened to me. I get to marry the man of my dreams." Kara squeals as she stands up and tackles Mon-El to the floor and plants a kiss on him.

He breaks the kiss and says, "I'm glad you feel that way."

The restaurant breaks out into cheers and Mon-El and Kara both blush.

Kara stands up and helps Mon-El up to his feet. "So, dessert?"

"You don't have to ask me twice" Mon-El states.

They finish dessert and Mon-El pays the bill. They leave the restaurant so giddy and happy that the world around them doesn't even exist.


	4. Chapter 4

They walk back to their apartment and Kara gasps when she opens the door. "How did I not see this through the door?" She asks.

"Probably cause you can't keep your hands off me." Mon-El states.

"Well, the man I love did just ask me to marry him. I can't wait to be yours forever. Especially after everything we've been through." Kara says.

Mon-El just smiles.

With that Kara grabs his hand and leads him to their bedroom. She slowly removes Mon-El's suit jacket. And it falls to the floor. She unties his tie, and drops it too. She then proceeds to unbutton his shirt and slips it off his shoulders. She runs her hands over his chest and down to his abs.

"Man, I've missed you. And now, I get you forever." Kara says with happy tears in her eyes.

"I'm yours, Kara. Forever." Mon-El whispers in her ear.

Mon-El then proceeds to unzip Kara's dress and let it slide to the floor among his already tossed away clothing.

Kara steps out of it and steps out of her heels. She then proceeds to unbuckle his belt and drops it to the floor. She unbuttons his pants and they drop to floor too.

He steps out of his shoes and walks towards Kara. He pulls her to him and kisses her soundly on the lips.

In the midst of the kiss, Kara begins crying happy tears. When Mon-El feels the tears, he breaks the kiss and says, "Kara, are you ok?"

Kara looks up at him and says, "I just realized I get your kisses like that forever. I can't believe it. I guess I'm still in shock, Mon-El. I never thought this would happen, much less so soon."

Mon-El takes Kara's hands, and leads her to their bed. He sits her down, and sits beside her. He turns to her, and says, "After the reconciliation, I knew I wanted it then. I didn't want to waste anymore time. I want to spend my life with you. I always have. When I got to the future, they told me you were dead. I clung to the necklace, and mourned you. I only loved you more with how much I missed you. Did you know they had a Supergirl memorial? I used to sit there and cry. Talk to you. Tell you my hopes and dreams for us. Marriage, saving the world together, maybe a baby - that's up to you - it's your body. But I've imagined being a dad to our little Daxatonian. I'm sure there will be powers, it's a given. We could do what you never got to do for Clark or me. To teach our child from day one how to be a good person, use the powers given by it's DNA and the yellow sun for good. It was always a crazy dream I had. I always pictured a little girl who looked like you. I still want it. Now, more than ever."

Kara sighs, "Oh, Mon-El. I want all of that. The baby included. What did you call it?"

"A Daxatonian. That's what the Legion called a cross between a Daxamite and a Kryptonian." Mon-El stated. "From what I know, because I was curious and grieving, I checked to see what weakness would happen if we combine our DNA. Especially since the lead still makes the atmosphere toxic. If it weren't for them curing me, I wouldn't be here completely invulnerable. And you with your Kryptonite weakness. I know it's rare, and it's getting rarer to find, but the other night scared the crap out of me. So, I checked. Our DNA combining, makes an invulnerable being with the powers we both have." Mon-El states.

"Wow. You actually researched that." Kara asks.

"I just had to know. I really dreamed of getting all this one day with you. I wanted it that bad. So I clung to the necklace and the moment I realized what had happened to you, I worked on a plan to save you from that fate. It took me years to convince the Legion to do it. Only when Imra lost Garth, did she agree to it because your death triggered a very bleak future. And she knew how much I missed you without me even saying a word. She wanted to get back what we both lost. Our true love's. I don't ever want to see that future again. I'm never living without you by my side again, Kara." Mon-El states.

"You did all that for love. My love. And a future together." Kara stated with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, and to prevent the nasty future from happening. A world without Supergirl, isn't a world worth living in. I'll never live without you again, Kara." Mon-El states.

"Oh, you sweet man. I know I'm marrying the right man. You have told me twice in the past couple minutes that you won't live without me anymore. I'm not going anywhere, Mon-El. Ever. It's Supergirl and her Valor forever. This ring stays right where you placed it tonight till time ends. I am yours, Mon-El. Now, make love to me. I want to feel your love, Mon-El." Kara tells him.

Mon-El turns to her and pulls her to him. He kisses her passionately and unsnaps her bra. He removes it and drops it to the floor amongst their other clothes.

Now, Mon-El, only in his boxers and socks, and Kara in her underwear come together for a kiss. She climbs up in his lap and continues kissing him. She eventually leaves his mouth and trails down his neck. His hands gripping her hips tighter than any human could handle. This is the Girl of Steel. And she can handle it.

He lays down slowly on his back on their bed with Kara straddled on top of him. Her kisses trailed from his mouth to his cheek, to his neck, and eventually she settled on his collar bone. All Mon-El could do was moan and sigh. "Oh, Kara." He sighs loudly. He tightens his grip on her and flips her to her back.

Kara groans when she feels her back hit the bed.

Mon-El laughs slightly.

"What?" Kara asks him grumpily.

"You're too adorable for words, Kara. I know you love being on top, but we just got engaged. Please let me do this for you. To show you how much I love you with my body. That was my promise, and I'm keeping it. Maybe round two – you can go wild and be on top, huh?" Mon-El states with a smile. He leans down and kisses her on the lips, the only sounds being their mutual groans and the shifting of sheets on the bed.

He releases her mouth and trails down her neck. He eventually ends up between her breasts and he raises his head to look up at Kara's face. When he looks all he sees in pure happiness across Kara's face. Knowing he is the source of Kara's happiness at this moment makes a huge smile come across his face.

He turns his head to the right and latches on to her left breast and begins to suck. Kara groans when she feels it. She raises her hands and runs her fingers through Mon-El's beautiful, dark brown hair. All Mon-El can do is groan back.

Kara's hands trail from Mon-El's head to his shoulders, to his back. Clawing where she can. She knows she can't hurt him, and so she goes full force ahead with how tightly she holds onto him. "Oh, Mon." Is all she can groan out with a huge sigh.

He eventually releases Kara's breast from his mouth and trails his kisses down her stomach to the top of her underwear. He places kisses on both hip bones and raises himself to his haunches. He grabs her underwear and slowly and gently pulls them down. He drops them on the floor with the rest of their clothing. He slowly lowers himself back down and kisses Kara on the inside of both her thighs.

Kara groans and tries to turn Mon-El's head towards where she wants him, but at the last minute he sits up and grabs her hands and holds them up. "Eh, Eh, Eh! I promise, you will get all you want in due time, my love."

Kara just lets out a frustrated sigh and removes her hands from his. She lowers them to the bed and tries to relax.

"Good, girl." Mon-El says with a smile.

Kara groans again.

Mon-El lowers his body back between Kara's legs and to the bed. Kissing slowly but, surely all the way up to Kara's center. When he begins to kiss her on her clit Kara groans loudly. Mon-El then adds his index and middle fingers and begins to massage her while still using his mouth.

Kara's hands grab his hair again and she groans, "Oh, Mon. Yes, please."

The more movement Mon-El makes, the closer Kara gets. At one point, he's edging on super speed, and Kara is feeling so much pleasure she can barely form any words. As soon as it all begins, it stops.

Mon-El removes his mouth and hands. He sits up on his haunches.

Kara opens her eyes and leans up on her elbows, "I was almost there." She says with a huge pout.

Mon-El smiles up at her and says, "I know."

"Ugh, you're incorrigible, Mon-El." Kara groans.

"I know." Mon-El says with a smile. He then stands up at the end of the bed and drops his boxers to the pile of clothes on the floor. He then climbs slowly up the bed towards Kara on all fours like a tiger ready to pounce.

"Hold, up mister." Kara says. "I've got one of those special, alien strength condoms Alex got for me. We will have a baby in due time, but let's get through the wedding and settle to married life first, huh? That, and I can't be Supergirl while pregnant, and I'm not ready to give that up yet."

Mon-El sits up on his haunches when she tells him to wait. "Ok, agreed. I would love to go at this properly. I do get you not wanting to give up Supergirl yet, even if it's temporary. We'll have to plan it all and put precautions in place. Just so you know, I will be with you through all of this. I can't wait to spend my life with the woman of my dreams. A woman that for 7 years, I grieved. I'm so happy, Kara. You have no idea. Getting to be with you again has been a dream come true. I will never be able to repay you."

"You don't have to repay me, Mon-El. I know. You deserve to get to be happy, sweet heart. And if I make you happy, then I'm here, ok. Besides, you make me happy too. I'm never letting you go again. With everything we've been through, the thought of losing you makes me hurt. I know it's selfish, but I just I want you." Kara tells him.

"I want you too, Kara." Mon-El tells her. "It's not just a want either, but a need. I need you in my life, preferably as my wife – which one day soon, you will be. Just know that my devotion to you is eternal. You will never have to worry or question that, Kara. My love will never change, it will only grow."

Kara tears up at his speech. She leans up and hugs him tightly. "Oh, Mon-El."

He hugs her back and kisses her temple. He slowly lays her back down on the bed and grabs the alien strength condom Mon-El knows Alex made just for him. She told him that she cringed when Kara unwillingly made the request but understood her sister's worries. He slips it on his erection and carefully lays down on top of Kara.

He kisses her solidly on the mouth and continues this motion slowly. He then slips inside Kara and slowly begins to move. He breaks the kiss and begins kissing her down her neck as his hip thrusts speed up.

Kara wraps her legs around Mon-El's hips and he slides deeper inside her.

They both let out a groan of pleasure.

The next thing they both know, Mon-El's hips are thrusting at super speed. The bed is beginning to move with his movements.

All Kara can do is lay there. She feels this full euphoric moment of pure pleasure and then it happens. She finally comes, and all she can do is groan.

While Kara is in her state of pure pleasure, Mon-El is groaning in pleasure himself. He had forgotten how tight Kara is. Even after all this time, it shocks him to the core at how perfect he fits in her. How she clings to him. It just makes him lose it even more. Then – comes right at the same time Kara does.

He slips out her and slips off the condom. He tosses it in the nearby trash and climbs back next to Kara who is still breathing heavy on the bed. He touches his hand to her cheek and turns her head towards him.

"Are you OK?" Mon-El asks.

Kara smiles at him with eyes full of love and says, "I'm more than OK. I'm madly in love with the most amazing man. A man I now know wants to be my husband and father my children. A man I know I can't live without by my side anymore. Everything we've been through, has only made me love you more. You proved to me tonight how much you love me. In your words, and actions." She leans over and kisses him softly with a smile on her lips. "You've made me the happiest woman in the world tonight."

He gladly returns the kiss and when it breaks, he smiles at her. "Well, then. I'm happy you're happy. That's my biggest concern right now, besides the safety of Earth. If my beautiful, amazing fiancée is happy, then I am too."

He lays down on his back and Kara rolls to her side. She cuddles up to him and places her head on his chest and sighs. Within minutes, she's asleep. Mon-El curls his arm around her and peacefully dozes off as well, knowing that whatever the world throws at them, they will fight it together. That nothing will ever tear them apart again.


End file.
